


I didn't like the way she looked at you.

by Kmartenn



Series: Supernatural Ficlets & One shots (Request Open) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, Jealous Dean, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmartenn/pseuds/Kmartenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't like the way she looked at you.

"Sam?" Dean asked as his brother as he was putting his clothes in his bag. "Yea?" Dean licked his lips not knowing how to say the words he wanted to say. Sam, notcing his brothers silence, turns around. Worry planted on his face. "What Dean are you ok?" Dean nodded and let out a small "yea" Sam smiled and walked closer to his brother wrapping his arms around Dean. "Now what did you wanna say?" Dean licked his lips before saying, "the waitress at that diner kept looking at your ass and I almost punched her." The annoyence on Deans face made Sam burst in a fit of laughter. Making Dean push him away and put his own clothes in his bag. "You're lucky I love you..." Dean mumbled loyd enough of Sam to hear.


End file.
